How I know You {And your secret}
by Broadway Magic
Summary: Kiss my sand filled sandals...another chapter. CH: 2, Mereb has an idea
1. Default Chapter

Draping a shawl over her head, Aida crept out of the palace. She hated all this sneaking around…especially past Amneris to see the princess's own husband-to-be. A pang of guilt stole through her heart, and she instinctively clutched the amulet around her neck, a small smile spreading across her face. Her other hand folded around the piece of parchment tucked safely in her pocket. Her smile widened. Radames had requested that she meet him in the courtyard. It was risky, and Aida didn't even want to think of what would happen if she-they- were caught. Shivering, and pulling the shawl tighter around her, she broke into a swift run, oblivious to the fact that the letter fluttered harmlessly out of her pocket. Keeping to the shadows, she fled into the night.  
  
Mereb walked silently across the palace grounds, a low whistle issuing from his lips. A soft crackling emitted from under his foot, and he paused, puzzled. Palace grounds were usually kept immaculately clean, not a piece of trash visible. Bending to toss it out, he froze. Aida's name was scrawled neatly on it. Curious, though he knew it was none of his business, he unfolded it. Actually, it was his business, he amended. If anything were to happen to Aida…the Nubians would forever be enslaved to Egypt. His heart quickened as he scanned the letter.  
  
Aida,  
  
At the hour of 2 am, I request your presence in the courtyard. Please join me. We've matters to discuss.  
  
Radames  
  
Mereb's brow furrowed. What would Radames want with Aida? Although Mereb respected his master greatly, it concerned him as to what he would want with Aida. Mereb was very protective of his princess, and decided that ever since Radames had forced that kiss, him being alone with her was not a good idea. Tucking the letter into his shirt pocket, he walked off.  
  
Radames paced the courtyard nervously, running a hand through his hair. You actually expected her to come? he berated himself. You actually thought you might have something serious with her? You—  
  
"Radames?" Aida's voice cut through his thoughts. "Radames? Rada…" Her question was smothered by a hand covering her mouth. She stifled a scream and jabbed the attacker with her elbow. The intruder's hand left her mouth as he staggered back, and Aida whirled defensively. "Radames!" she exclaimed, horrified. "Gods, Radames! You cannot do that! You'd think it's hard enough sneaking past the guards, and being with you in secret!"  
  
Radames held up his hands in surrender, face twisted with pain. "From now on I'll learn from my mistakes," he said quietly, holding his hand helplessly out to her. Aida made a sad face, and pushed her lower lip out.  
  
"Captain Radames received a disability from a woman?" she asked tauntingly, smiling.  
  
"Oh, you!" Radames sprang forward, and pinned Aida to the ground, while she fought, laughing. At that moment, Mereb appeared in the groves of the trees. His jaw dropped at the sight of Radames forcing Aida down, while she fought. His mind lurched in two directions. Obey his master and stay quiet, or help his princess. His hand lingered on the hilt of his dagger, then withdrew. Aida's name was on his lips as he prepared to bolt forward, just as Radames' face lowered to Aida's, and he kissed her. –not again,-- Mereb moaned to himself. He was surprised to see that the kiss was gentle, and patient. Mereb shook his head slowly, as Aida returned the kiss, her arms encircling Radames' neck. Mereb froze. –no!—he thought. Aida? Radames? Aida AND Radames? Turning, he flew back through the trees.  
  
"Did you hear something?" Aida whispered.  
  
"Like what?" Radames replied, springing up, hand on his sword. Aida touched his cheek, forcing his eyes to hers.  
  
"Nothing…I must be hearing things…" Aida said slowly.  
  
"No." Radames drew his sword out slowly. "The bushes are moving. You must go, Aida. I can't risk someone having seen you." –us- he added to himself. Aida nodded, the need for safety briefly overruling her need to be with Radames. She reached up to kiss him softly on the lips, and was gone. Radames watched her go with a wistful look in his eyes. He reminded himself of the situation, and started off. –genius- he muttered to himself. –you're going in the same direction as her- but he had no choice, and he trotted off to the palace.  
  
Mereb dashed through the palace grounds, swerving and darting to avoid being seen. As he neared the area where the Nubian slaves were kept, someone grabbed his arm. "Mereb?" Nehebka stared at him with wide eyes. "Is everything alright?" Mereb nodded briskly and unconsciously muttered something about Aida. "Mereb? What about Aida?" the grip on his arm tightened. "MEREB! What has happened? Is Aida alright? Is she OK?" Mereb shook off her grasp with an apologetic smile, and he hurried off.  
  
"Yes," he murmured to himself. "She's alright." An image of Aida in Radames' arms flashed through his mind. "Or is she…" he slowed as he approached the palace. Aida and Radames? He pondered the statement, when he bumped into someone. –who would be up at this hour- he murmured to himself, before it came to him. "Hello, Aida," he whispered to the cloaked figure.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" Aida whispered back, removing the shawl. Why was Mereb staring at her as though she'd committed a crime? Her dark complexion was flushed from her time with Radames, and from the run back. "Mereb?" she prompted.  
  
"Ah, well, lucky guess, I suppose. Good night, princess!" Mereb smiled. "Sweet dreams…" Aida paused.  
  
"Mereb?"  
  
"yes?"  
  
"Why are you acting like this?"  
  
"No reason," Mereb replied, waving his hand dismissively. Aida nodded, and slipped into the palace. Luckily, all was quiet. Everyone slept like a rock. She slipped into sleep, her eyes closing as Amneris' eyes flickered open in time to see Aida slip in.  
  
The next morning, Mereb approached Aida with a worried frown. Accidentally, Mereb had stumbled upon Aida and Radames, intertwined in yet another embrace. Mereb was confused. How could his master, Radames…and AIDA! His Princess! His eyes could not deny it…the two were in love! He saw how when Radames met her eyes, brave, confident, self-assured Aida would flush and avert her eyes like a new bride. When Amneris gently, but curiously, reminded Aida to fill Radames' cup, Aida's supple hands would tremble as she attempted to complete the task. Her eyes would be rooted to the ground, and each time Radames would so much as touch her hand, Aida's face would light up, and she failed to hide a smile.  
  
"Aida!" Mereb called as he hurried to catch up with Aida's quick strides. She obviously had someplace do be…and Mereb didn't need to ask where. "Aida!" She had paused, and he took her arm with a smile. "Princess, we have to talk!" Aida smiled at him, while looking around hastily.  
  
"Mereb, what have I told you about calling me princess?" Aida hissed softly. "You know if they found out…"  
  
"They'd kill you," Mereb finished wearily. "I know, I'm sorry. Could I speak with you?"  
  
"I really can't, Mereb. I have to go…somewhere," Aida replied gently, looking into Mereb's dark eyes. She tried to fathom what she saw there. Worry? Protectiveness? Suspicion? No…not suspicion. Mereb couldn't know. If he did, Radames surely had told him, trusting his slave completely. Turning, she began to walk off.  
  
"Explain this, Aida," Mereb said desperately shoving the note at her. Aida recognized it immediately. –keep calm- Aida told herself. She smiled at Mereb as she casually reread the note.  
  
"Oh Mereb! Radames and I had to discuss a surprise for the wedding," Aida said, though the term {the wedding} tore through her heart. Mereb nodding, seeming to buy it. "I must be going…off." As she walked off, Mereb called softly.  
  
"Give my regards to Radames," Mereb said, forcing his eyes to keep to Aida's, which turned wide. "I know, Aida. I saw you two in the courtyard." Aida walked back toward him, her steps slow and awkward.  
  
"What did you see?" she uttered. Mereb kept his gaze even.  
  
"I came through the groves of the trees. I saw Radames push you down. I was about to attack my own master for you, then he kissed you. Considering what had happened on the Nile, I was worried. But then—then." His voice dropped. "You kissed him back." Aida placed a hand on his arm. –he knows!- she exclaimed to herself.  
  
"Mereb, please! If you tell a soul!" Aida whispered hoarsely. Suddenly, and idea came to her. It was horrible, but it just might save her and Radames. "I am doing it for the Nubians. Obviously, Radames has affections for me. By getting close to him, and once he takes the throne…" her voice trailed off. Mereb wasn't believing her.  
  
"Lying doesn't suit you, Aida," Mereb said. "But if you care for him, I will do whatever is in my limited power to keep you safe." Aida nodded, flinging her arms around her friend. She didn't see the lone figure that appeared around the bend, though Mereb did. "Aida? Well, to put this simply…Radames just came around the bend and saw us." Aida's hands flew to her mouth and she whirled. Sure enough, Radames was walking slowly back to the palace. "Go to him," Mereb whispered in her ear. As Aida ran off, Mereb smiled. –everything in my power, princess-  
  
Radames walked dazedly back toward the palace. Mereb and Aida. It made perfect sense. Much more suitable than Aida and himself. Everything was so simple now! Now that he was sure Aida didn't love him, life could go as according to pla—his thoughts were evaporated as something slammed into him, rolling him behind a wall. Automatically, he drew his sword and placed it threateningly on his attacker's neck. As he breathed in a familiar scent, he released his captive, whirling the intruder to face him.  
  
"You are crazy!" he muttered, as Aida faced him with defiant eyes. He leaned to kiss her, and she obliged, before he remembered Aida and Mereb's embrace, and he pulled back.  
  
"You are jealous," Aida said. "Of what may have happened between Mereb and I. We will never survive this relationship if you act like this each time I embrace a man. People will see your jealousy, Radames, and wonder. Then they will become suspicious. We would never be able to look at one another. Ever. Again." Radames' eyes widened, and he pressed her into his arms. No Aida in his life? What kind of life would that be? –like the life you had before- he reminded himself. –nothing.-  
  
Behind the confidentiality of the wall, Radames and Aida kissed, oblivious to the sound of racing feet. "Ai--!" Mereb paused at the sight of them. It still unnerved him. "Aida…" Aida turned, and Radames swallowed, and threw Aida to the ground.  
  
"I show sympathy to you, and yet you, a slave woman, make advances to me, the Captain of the Egyptian army!" Radames boomed. To his surprise, Aida and Mereb exchanged a glance, and smiled. Aida struggled to her feet, and Mereb caught a stain of blood through Aida's dress.  
  
"Radames, he knows," Aida said with a smile. "He promised to protect us, and that is why you saw us as you did. I did not know how to express my gratitude…" she glanced up at Radames, who hung his head in shame.  
  
"I'm sorry, Aida. Mereb, you have proven yourself to me true yet again, and I trust this wont get out?" Radames said, arching an eyebrow. Mereb shook his head quickly.  
  
"Of course not, Master. But I came to warn you that your father is on his way over this way," Mereb shifted a pack off his shoulder. "I brought you some diagrams of which you will pretend to be absorbed in. It will seem as though you went for some quiet to study."  
  
"And Aida?" Radames questioned suddenly.  
  
"We'll be leaving immediately….to get her medical attention," Mereb replied. Radames then noticed the stain of blood on Aida's dress. He leaped up in horror and grabbed Aida's hand. He hadn't meant to hurt her when he threw her down. Aida just smiled at him, and allowed herself to be helped up by Mereb.  
  
"I have had more hurt than this, Captain," Aida said calmly.  
  
"But I…" Radames protested.  
  
"Aida, we have to go," Mereb said urgently, tugging at her arm. Aida nodded, and visibly touched her amulet, looking into Radames' eyes. Turning, Mereb and Aida blended into the night. After walking awhile, Mereb paused. "Aida, where did you get that amulet?"  
  
"Radames."  
  
"Radames gave you an amulet?"  
  
"His amulet."  
  
"But why? When?"  
  
"Well, we had a bit of an intimate moment…hours," Aida admitted.  
  
"You WHAT? AIDA!"  
  
"Hush, Mereb. On the shore."  
  
"WHAT! By the gods, Aida! When did he give it to you?"  
  
Aida's color reddened slightly. "I told him I loved him."  
  
"but that's not true…" Mereb froze at the look on Aida's face. "You do." Aida nodded. "Aida, you know this cannot work without someone getting hurt! Namely you! Don't do it, Aida. Please. For Nubia, don't fall in love with the man that was planning to attack it." Aida tilted her head and stared straight ahead. "It's too late, isn't it?" Aida nodded again, small smile turning at her lips. She walked off.  
  
Mereb: It is one thing to fall in love, to be cherished, adored  
  
But this one…Aida…you've got me floored  
  
You want Nubia to prevail, our people to be free  
  
But you, our princess, fell in love with the enemy  
  
Your eyes shine with love, and you sneak about  
  
So fluent, so calm, not a soul would doubt  
  
Our hope for the future, love in your eyes  
  
Yet never ignoring Nubia's cries  
  
So talented, Aida, bold and brave  
  
It fears me to think the end of your love…will be grave  
  
Perhaps not your death, nor your love's, but the death of a nation  
  
The fall of Nubia, gods creation  
  
Princess Aida, our future's hope, please prevail  
  
Love or lust, passion, joy, don't love the enemy, or golden Nubia will fail  
  
Mereb shook his head as the last note died on his lips. Sighing, he walked inside, and went to sleep. Hours later, Radames walked quietly past his sleeping slave. No, Mereb wasn't a slave. True, he catered to Radames' every whim, but Mereb was a friend, a loyal companion. The only friend Captain Radames had.  
  
The next morning, Aida rose with the sun and slipped out to wash her bloodied dress. She was so focused in her thoughts, that she never noticed Radames kneel by the stream to wash his face. Looking up, she studied him for awhile…his features, his eyes. Finally, she spoke.  
  
"Couldn't sleep, Captain?" she said casually, dipping her dress. Radames shook his head and stared at the water, not noticing that the speaker was Aida. A small trickle of red spilled into the stream, causing Radames to look up in shock. "It's just the dress," Aida said thoughtfully, wringing the fabric out.  
  
"Aida!" Radames stood and walked over to pull Aida into an embrace. Aida backed up, a warning look in her eyes. Radames was confused. She usually surrendered to his touch, so why was she backing up? "Aida?" Radames asked softly, worry in his eyes. Aida's eyes lit up suddenly.  
  
"Mereb!" she called, pleased for the distraction, waving. When would Radames realize he could not act like that is public? Mereb jogged up, a smile on his face.  
  
"Morning, p—Aida! How is your leg?" Mereb asked, inwardly groaning for nearly saying {princess} in front of Radames. Aida smiled at him. Mereb could tell that something was going to happen before he came up.  
  
"Fine, its just a scratch. I think it's my dress that has more problems," she replied, holding the dress up for emphasis.  
  
"Aida, I told you how sorry I am…" Radames said pleadingly. Aida smiled tightly at him, though her eyes radiated warmth and love.  
  
"Aida, Captain Radames, we must speak in private," Mereb announced suddenly. A guard passed by and regarded Mereb's statement curiously. Was the captain actually going to take orders from his servant? Sure enough, Radames stood.  
  
"Absolutely, Mereb. Come." He led Aida and Mereb inside to a secluded chamber. There, he sat and faced the two others. "Well?"  
  
"In all honesty, sir," Mereb began. "You two have got to brush up! I mean, I don't know about anybody else, but if I were in anyone else's sandals, I'd think something was up. Master Radames, you keep looking like you're looking for an excuse to touch Aida's hand, or arm. Always smiling warmly. Aida, you get flustered everytime Radames comes close to you. I'm sorry, Master, but you should look that way to Amneris, not Amneris' handmaiden! In short," Mereb let out a long sigh. "You two look completely in love." Aida nodded slowly.  
  
"You're right, Mereb. All I have to do, is forget how much I love him," she said, nodding toward Radames. "Act normal." Radames nodded as well, looking pained.  
  
"And I must act as though Aida is nothing to me but a gift to Amneris," Radames said. "But for now…" he grabbed Aida's arm, who laughed, before their lips collided. Mereb stared at the floor, then back at the two lovers. Now this was getting out of hand!  
  
"NO PRINCESS!" Mereb exclaimed. Radames and Aida broke away. Aida looked ready to collapse. –think, Mereb, think!—he told himself. –you got into this mess, now get yourself and Aida out of it!—  
  
"Princess?" Radames choked, pulling back from Aida's embrace. Aida shook her head wildly.  
  
"Master Radames, would you look at her?" Mereb suggested. "Well, not like you haven't….but have you really, really looked at her? She looks like complete nobility! I mean, despite the clothes, who wouldn't mistake her for a princess?" He smiled. Aida looked impressed, relieved, and drained all at once. Radames nodded finally.  
  
"Of course, Mereb! Simple mistake! I'd go around calling her my princess," he said, while Mereb and Aida looked at each other, petrified. "But, that wouldn't help the cause, now would it?" he tilted his head. "Now both of you, OUT! You are dismissed!" Mereb frowned, but Aida shuffled out, eyes lowered, gesturing subtly for Mereb to follow. ***Guards outside*** she mouthed. Mereb nodded and followed.  
  
Once safe, Aida whirled to face Mereb. "Do you know how close you were to getting me killed?" she gasped softly. Mereb lowered his head shamefully and muttered an apology. "Remember, Mereb. I'm not a princess. I am just a slave like you, our lives are not our own! If Radames were to ever find out…"  
  
"If Radames loves you, Aida, he wouldn't tell a soul. Even in the name of capturing Nubia. He loves you, Aida. I know it. And Radames doesn't love easily." With that, he trotted off. With one backwards glance, he caught Aida touching her lips softly, and smiling. –this can never be—he thought sadly. –this can never be--. 


	2. Mereb's Idea

"Mereb!" Mereb turned as Aida ran to him, breathing heavily. Mereb sighed softly and smiled. Aida was a very fit woman, and he knew she wouldn't get so easily winded after such a short run. Radames. What other explanation was there? As she slowed to a stop in front of him, she smiled. "You wanted to see me?" Mereb nodded.  
  
"Actually, the Nubians wanted to see you. There's a slight situation…" Aida tilted her head curiously. "Just come," Mereb said, gesturing. Aida nodded and followed him.  
  
"I'm sorry I got to you so late, Mereb. I got caught up at the palace and…" Aida trailed off as Mereb shook his head.  
  
"No more pretending, ok, Aida? It's not like I don't know about you and owwww!" Mereb yelped as Aida's sandaled foot rammed on his toes. "Aida! What…" Aida nodded her head to a scene in front of them. They had neared the Nubian site.  
  
"You have a gift of gab, Mereb," Aida said softly. "but don't let it get the best of you." Straightening up, she studied the group. She then realized that some of the Nubians had cleaner faces, looked less worn. "Mereb," she whispered. "Some of these people have just gotten here…" Mereb nodded silently and looked away.  
  
"Princess," one Nubian stepped up, bowed quickly, and stood up. "Princess Aida, once we got word that you and several other Nubians of the village were captured, we set out to find you. Apparently, the Egyptians thought we were trying to escape, and they captured us. The captain of them…what was his name?"  
  
"Radamie..rada.." One Nubian tried.  
  
"right, Radames," the Nubian continued. "He checked us over like he was looking for something. He kept muttering your name, Princess. Perhaps he believed we had taken you away. Anyway," he shrugged. "Here we are. For no good reason!" Aida was shaking by the time he had finished. Shaking with anger, surprise…and betrayal. Mereb took her arm and led her away from everyone else.  
  
"Aida…" he began hesitantly.  
  
"How COULD he?" Aida spat. "After all we've been through! I thought he'd changed! But now I see he is no different than the rest of them!" she trembled unconsciously, and Mereb brought her to a secluded grove, where she sat and just held his hand, dumbfounded.  
  
"Look, Aida," Mereb said quietly. "I…" he was cut off by a twig snapping. He and Aida jumped up defensively, as Radames himself appeared, unaware that he was joined by two others…or vice versa. Aida's heart ached. He looked so handsome…--and so proud of himself—she muttered angrily to herself. Despite herself, she sighed, causing Radames to whirl around.  
  
"Who's there?" Radames called, hand on his sword. Mereb gestured for Aida to move back into the grove, putting a finger to his lips. "Who's there?!" Radames demanded again. Seeing nobody, he sank onto a rock, and buried his face in his hands. "I'm so tired of all we're going though," he mumbled. "I don't want to live like that…." Mereb glanced at Aida, who was staring at Radames with such pain in her eyes, that he touched her arm and walked off.  
  
Aida nodded vaguely as Mereb left, her anger at Radames dissipating. He just…Aida shook her head and crept out, kneeling next to him. He was singing softly under his breath, his voice catching now and then. "Too many choices tear us apart," Aida sang, almost inaudibly. "I don't want to live like that." Radames' head shot up, and his eyes met Aida's in shock.  
  
"Aida!" he gasped, scrambling to his feet. He then began raining kisses on her face, pausing when she resisted. "Aida?" he murmured against her forehead, confused.  
  
"You…" she muttered. Radames glanced down at her. "You…you captured more of my people! For what, Radames? Tell me!"  
  
"I thought they were going to take you away, or they already had. I wouldn't be able to stand that!" Radames said defensively. The look that Aida gave him broke his heart.  
  
"Perhaps that would have been better," Aida said. "I could go back with my people, you could marry Amneris. Just as it should be!" She failed to hold back tears, and they slid down her cheeks. "No problems, no worries…" –no Radames- a voice in the back of her mind reminded her. Radames hastily wiped her tears away, a solemn expression on his face.  
  
"That wouldn't be better," Radames said fervently. "I can't stand the thought of a lifetime without…"  
  
"The grove?" a voice reached Aida and Radames' ears. "Well, Princess, I know Aida likes time alone once and awhile, but I doubt she'd go to a grove!" It was Mereb, and by the sounds of it, Amneris was headed right toward them. Loyal Mereb was obviously stalling her.  
  
"Aida!" Radames whispered. Aida nodded knowingly, and before he knew it, she was gone. Mereb and Amneris appeared, Mereb's eyes were downcast, fearing the worst. He expected to see Radames and Aida wrapped in each others arms. Then Amneris would see and everything would be ruined. But when he looked up, Radames was alone, carelessly examining his sword. Amneris' face split into a grin.  
  
"I expected Aida, but this is so much better!" Amneris exclaimed, smiling. Radames looked up and smiled, but Mereb could see that the smile was not the warm one, complete with eye sparkle that was reserved for Aida. Mereb turned and walked off, his duties for the day completed. Except one, in which only he and Aida could partake in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~**~***~*~*~*~~~*  
  
"I don't like it, Mereb," Aida said stubbornly, dark eyes narrowing. "It's cruel, and it's deceiving. Radames is going to be hurt by it. And what will all the other Nubians think about it?" she leapt up from her seat, hands fluttering briefly to her temples, then back to their sides.  
  
"Aida, listen to yourself. Are you being any less cruel and deceiving to Amneris?" Mereb reasoned, ignoring the glare thrown to him by Aida. "Yes, most likely Radames will be hurt, but mind you, he has taken more blows than you could imagine."  
  
"to the heart?" Aida replied.  
  
"Point taken, Aida. As for the other Nubians, I don't think they'd be surprised. I think they kind of expect it."  
  
"Mereb!"  
  
"Not my fault! I swear to the gods, Aida! Like anyone, they need drama to entertain them. So, they are providing it for themselves." Aida scowled.  
  
"So by pretending that we, Aida and Mereb, are in love…" Aida said hesitantly, still not liking the idea. Not that Mereb was repulsive…by the gods, he wasn't…but he was her best friend, her comrade in arms!  
  
"Less attention would be directed toward you and Radames," Mereb pointed out. As though reading her mind, Mereb continued. "Aida, you have to face that Radames will be hurt, confused, and probably angry. But, he will also return to the old Radames, Captain Radames, and future Pharaoh."  
  
"I don't want the old Radames," Aida whispered softly. Mereb touched her shoulder briefly and sighed.  
  
"it's not what YOU want, Aida!" Mereb said. "But think of this, Radames will remember the impact you made on him, and most likely carry that on to the throne. Don't you see, Aida?" Mereb grasped her shoulders. "He will help Nubia!" This brought a smile to Aida's face, and Mereb nodded encouragingly.  
  
"Well, then," Aida gave Mereb a quick, nervous kiss on the cheek. Mereb froze, and Aida sighed. "First off, you and me. Act natural, alright Mereb?" Mereb smiled sheepishly, and nodded.  
  
"Come," Mereb said, smiling at his new **love**. "Captain Radames is waiting in the meeting room." Arm in arm, they strode out to meet Radames.  
  
~*~**~**~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Radames paced the stone interior of his secret meeting place. Where were Aida and Mereb? They were late. Then as if on cue, they walked in….Aida's hand resting lightly on Mereb's arm, heads bent together intimately. Radames frowned slightly, and as soon as the door slid shut, he rushed forward and scooped Aida into his arms. When she pushed against him and backed up, Radames was confused.  
  
"Aida," he began, reaching a hand out to her and smiling. "Nobody is here to see. Just Mereb, and he knows everything. Come on," he grinned, noticing Mereb scowl slightly, which puzzled him. Aida smiled suddenly, and nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry, Radames," she said softly, avoiding his eyes. "So, Mereb," she made his name slip warmly and softly off her tongue. "What's the latest on myself and Radames?" Aida locked eyes with Mereb, who gave her a slight nod to tell her it would be all right.  
  
" Well, close call with Amneris last night, I can tell you that much," Mereb said thoughtfully. "It was lucky that you got out of there so quickly, Aida. Very impressive." He smiled at her, trying to ignore the bewildered, and shocked face of his master. –that's a good thing—Mereb assured himself. Finally, Radames spoke.  
  
"Usually I'm very quick to catch on, but did I miss something?" Radames asked, his voice quivering, despite his efforts to keep it steady. Aida and Mereb shook their heads quickly. "Fine," he sighed. "Anything else, Mereb?" Aida looked to Mereb, who tilted his head.  
  
"One thing," Mereb said, as though remembering something. "The other night, I passed by Amneris, who was talking to herself. She mentioned something about Aida not being there to talk, and when she summoned people to get you, Radames, you were nowhere to be found. She thought that odd." Mereb cleared his throat. "There are five days until the wedding. five! And Amneris is doubting the man she is going to spend the rest of her life with. Can't you at least show a bit of appreciation?" he pleaded to Radames. Radames nodded shamefacedly.  
  
"I suppose I haven't been the most loyal fiancée," he admitted, casting a glance over to Aida, who, as usual, met his gaze head-on. "Is that all?" Mereb nodded, and gestured to Aida. Before they faded into darkness, Radames watched, stunned, as their hands clasped lightly together.  
  
~*~**~**~*~**~**~**~**~*~**~*~**~~**~~*~**~  
  
The next day, Radames examined Mereb and Aida with vague interest. They went along their tasks, busy, before rejoining each other for a few words. Mereb would laugh, and the two would catch him watching, hastily dropping their hands and turning away. For the first time in his life, Radames felt his heart breaking, and another thing….jealousy. Someone would tap him on the shoulder, spread out a diagram, and speak. Radames fulfilled his tasks half-heartedly, and his thoughts would consume him. Mereb and Aida, together, their wedding, their children. Then, he would shake his head. –Mereb and Aida are slaves—he told himself. –they won't be having a wedding.—it was at that moment that he realized what he had just thought. He had called Aida a slave.  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
"I think it's working, princess!" Mereb said softly and excitedly. Aida nodded dully, not reprimanding Mereb for calling her princess in public, as she watched Radames hurry with crisp haste, barking out orders. Pig headed, brisk, selfish, cocky. Aida smiled as the old Radames came back, just as Mereb said he would. She didn't like the old Radames, but for the sake of her people, even Egypt….her thoughts trailed off as Radames, flushed and sweating, demanded a young girl to scrub his back. She sighed wistfully, almost wishing she could trade positions with the girl, to do a task she hated so much. But then he'd look up, eyes full of fire. They would meet her own, and the fire would be kindled. Mereb would touch her shoulder gently, and the blue fire would blaze again.  
  
"Mereb, I'm still in love with him," Aida said quietly as she studied Radames. Mereb nodded.  
  
"I'm not saying this would desensitize you of Radames," Mereb responded. "But look at the good it's doing him," Mereb gestured to Radames, who leaned down suddenly to kiss Amneris' neck. "He's getting closer with his wife-to-be, he's….oh gods, he is going out exploring. Oh gods, no, he's got chains. Aida!" Mereb whirled and grasped her shoulders. "He's going back to capture!"  
  
"NO!" Aida gasped, watching in horror as Radames strode toward the docks, a bag of chains in his hand.  
  
"We've created a monster," Mereb whispered in shocked, not noticing that Aida had turned and flown out the door.  
  
~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~~*~~***~*~  
  
Aida had the advantage. She now knew every dip in the ground, each rock, and she was in peak physical condition. She also had no burdens on her. Radames, however, had to walk with his soldiers, laden with the sack of chains. He also had slipped off at one time to collect his thoughts. Another advantage to Aida. He was alone.  
  
"Arrghh!" Radames grunted suddenly, as his feet shot from under him. Scrambling quickly to his feet, he whirled, sword drawn…right at Aida. "Where did you learn that?" he muttered, leaning down to rub his heel.  
  
"My father," Aida replied curtly, eyes glittering angrily. "So, Captain Radames is off to ruin yet another batch of lives."  
  
"Don't you have someplace to be….or someone looking for you, namely Mereb?" Radames said evenly, replacing his sword. Aida stared at him for a moment, before her hands flew to her hands in shock.  
  
"You…this," she gestured at the bag of chains. "This is all because of what's happening with Mereb and me, isn't it?" Radames clenched his jaw and kept eye contact with her. "And….Radames, you're jealous." –gods no—she mumbled to herself. –he wasn't supposed to get jealous!—At that moment, Mereb jogged up.  
  
"Aida! Wha…" Mereb started, before seeing Radames. "Oh, boy…" Radames nodded shortly.  
  
"I'd best be off," Radames muttered, swinging the bag over his shoulder, and casting a pained look, masked by a glare, at Mereb, then at Aida. With that, he started off.  
  
"I love you……" Aida whispered to his retreating form. Radames, thinking she was speaking to Mereb, kept going. Mereb looked from Aida's anguished expression, to Radames' smooth gate. He had to do something.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'YOU LOVE ME BUT THIS CAN'T GO ON?'" Mereb yelled, urging Aida with a quick look to follow along.  
  
"I'm in love with someone else," Aida said loudly, sneaking a quick smile at her friend. Mereb grinned back, noticing that Radames had paused, tense with hope.  
  
"You can't tell me you're still in love with Captain Radames!" Mereb exclaimed, sounding shocked. Radames had turned by now, eyes sparkling with the possibility. "You know it could never work!"  
  
"I—we—are just going to have to make it work," Aida said smoothly. "But I'm afraid I've lost him now." With those words, Mereb and Aida grinned as the ground trembled, and Radames flew back and kissed Aida all over her face.  
  
"Sorry, Mereb," Radames said, pausing. Mereb just shrugged.  
  
"Can't be sorry for what never was," Mereb said slyly.  
  
"Wha…" Radames questioned. Aida grinned.  
  
"Well, lets not go into details…but Mereb and I pretended to be in love so you could get back on track as future leader of Egypt…and spend some more time with Amneris," Aida said. Radames squatted and rocked back and forth, contemplating.  
  
"So this was all…"  
  
"A terrible, horrible scheme that affected both of us greatly?" Aida suggested.  
  
"Yes," Mereb and Aida agreed in unison.  
  
"I couldn't have you lose your throne to some slave woman," Aida whispered, touching Radames' cheek gently.  
  
"Some woman," Radames snorted, and smiled. Mereb looked at the two lovers and slipped off, deciding that in some way, something bad was to happen.  
  
"CAPTAIN! THE SHIP IS READY!" One of the soldiers bellowed suddenly. Radames froze, and looked to Aida, who met his gaze steadily. Radames noticed the look of intense pain that lingered in her eyes, and nodded.  
  
"You're going to be Pharaoh, Radames," Aida said softly. "I can't make your decisions for you." Radames nodded again, kissed her cheek, and was off. Aida felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She had Radames back, but she had still failed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aida was busy showing Amneris some new fabrics she'd put together for a shawl, when Radames burst in. Amneris broke into a grin, and Aida took this as a time to leave. Radames bit back the plea for her to stay that was rising in his throat. Amneris. He had to think of Amneris. Forget Aida…Erase her name for now…  
  
"Look what Aida made me!" Amneris exclaimed. –someone end this now—Radames groaned to himself. But he smiled.  
  
"It's lovely, Amneris," Radames replied, pretending to inspect it, although he was really breathing in Aida's scent. –STOP RADAMES!—he yelled to himself. "Aida seems to be very talented." As Amneris nodded excitedly, turning to admire the shawl, Radames slapped himself on the head.  
  
"Radames, why did you slap yourself?" Amneris asked innocently, biting back a smile. For all his handsome features, intelligent mind, and impeccable abs, he puzzled her often. A handmaiden slipped beside her, holding out a robe. "Pool time! Want to stay, Radames?"  
  
"No…I've got something to do," Radames lied.  
  
"Oh. Like what?"  
  
"umm…." Radames stalled. Mereb, who'd been lurking in the shadows, appeared.  
  
"I have to talk to you, master," Mereb said. Radames flashed his servant a grateful look, but Mereb just smiled back. They left, and Mereb led him under a shady palm.  
  
"What's wrong, Mereb? Is Aida OK?" Radames asked hastily. Mereb nodded.  
  
"Ask her yourself," Mereb grinned as Aida appeared from the shadows, then he was gone.  
  
"I'm sorry, Radames, about the whole…Mereb thing. I…" Aida began to explain.  
  
"You love me that much?" Radames interrupted suddenly. Aida smiled and nodded, tilting her face to receive a kiss. Radames leaned down to her, while a pair of eyes watched in wistful silence. They blinked, and were gone. 


End file.
